Probing his mind
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: She was the only one who could get through to them, help them see that the world isn't all black and white, L was convinced this would keep them from being killed. But what happens when she gets emotionally attached. NearX0CXMelloXMatt
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty hi guys it's TheRejectedAngel here and I know I haven't updated any of my shit, but I don't think anyone's really interested in it so… Anyway I'm going to give you a warning, I am not making update promises; but I'm going to sure as hell try. Thanks guys Angel out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, thank god it would have sucked if I did **

The three boys watched as a young girl stepped in, whispers surrounded her. She has parents, so why is she here? Everyone was gathered around; whispers and shouts were following as the limo drove away, they watched as she stared at it just a little bit longingly then turned to them all if a small glare.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded.

Stunned, the kids look around, including the three boys, some were angry, some were sad, most were jealous; So as usual they turned to the one kid they knew could get answers from anyone, Mello. He stepped forward, blond hair in his face and a wicked grin crossing his face she stepped back cautiously, her auburn hair swishing, showing that her movements were a little too quick. Whammy's first takes note of this.

"Why are you here?" He demands. The makes her stand straighter, she looks at him and a light smile crosses her face, the students watch as a pale arm extends, she's trying to shake his hand. "You must be Mello." Is all she says; He responds with a growl, which obviously makes her happy because she winks, "Thought so."

She then turns towards the kids with a wicked grin; she gives a small twirl in her red heels, her smoky eyes staring into each of the students eyes. "Now you might not believe this but L sent me here."

The laughs from all the students are apparent. She responds with a shrug.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name, well actually my alias is Angel, and you can surly tell I'm not a genius." She says with a laugh. "But I'm not supposed to be, of course I know you don't believe that I know L, but I do. I happen to be related to someone he works with, not that I'm sure how much they can stand each other." She laughs again; her laugh… was almost toxic. It was odd, Near thinks to himself.  
"But what could he really do, I kept popping up and he learned to like me; now the reason I'm here; I'm not a how person I'm a why person and really I'm only here for the three of you. Goggles, Chocolate, and toy bin. That's all I was given but as it turns out that was pretty easy!" She says with a smile now turning back to Mello with a light in her eyes.

"You got a little something." She grins, putting her finger on her chin; He wipes it quickly, sure enough; chocolate; He grimaces at her tease.

"So then what are you supposed to do?" Whammy's third said, making himself finally appear before her, the crowd slowly slipped away as they linked eyes, she liked him she decided, it wasn't that butterfly, love at first sight kind of like, but she did like him.

"I'm sort of like a psychologist I guess you could say, I'm supposed to really just get to know you, become your friends and help you see that life is all about grey, and the black and white was never really there to begin with."

He looked at her as if she was speaking gibberish.

She thought for a second, literally she used her hands to put her finger up, tapping her chin; then finally she says. "I'm not sure if you know what this is but think of it like an Otome game, there are so many different possibilities, not just two, you can still get different endings with that character, just like you can with your suspects."

He smiles, "Oh now I get it."

She responded with a thumbs up, ignoring Mello's seething, she turns to the crowd locking eyes into Nears black orbs, he stepped out of the crowd, having to push through because it doesn't seem like any of the kids wanted to move, it was like a force was pulling him. "I saw you." She says with a smile.

Then she turns to the three boys. "I want to make this clear, yes there's going to be sessions but still, I'm not here to probe your mind, I'm not here to diagnose you, and I'm not here to learn your secrets. I'd have to be older than 14 to do that." She says with a sigh looking down at a small slip of paper then proceeding to walk up the steps without another word.


End file.
